Fairy Form
Throughout the Winx Club series the Winx have been through many levels of Fairy Power and Transformations, which each being more or less specific. So far, the Fairy Forms shown in the series are: *Standard Fairy Level (Winx Form in 4kids version) *Charmix Level *Enchantix Level *Believix Level (Speedix, Tracix and Zoomix included) *Sophiex *Lovix Normal Fairy Levels Standard Fairy Form (4Kids:Winx Form) It is the standard transformation for Fairies and the lowest level of transformation. In this form the fairies can more easily use their magic than when they are in civilian form, and can fly, as well as use very powerful spells. A fairy usually is first able to transform when she gains enough will-power and fully believes in her magic and capabilities (Such as when Bloom first transformed). Charmix It is the second magic level, and consists of a brooch and a bag. It boosts up the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic (the Wildlands, for example) and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic (in the Wildlands or in Lord Darkar's fortress). Enchantix It is the third level and the final fairy form. In this form the fairies get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturisation. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet (such as Stella saving her father by coming between him and a dragon, and Musa not willing to leave her friend Princess Galatea, who is from her planet, to die in the evil fire created by Darcy in the library at Alfea and wanting to save her till the very end, even at the cost of being herself burnt to death), but sometimes it can be earned by a very strong will-power, like Bloom's wish to prevent Valtor from winning, and by, as Maia said: "reacting to the Trix's taunts by using all the energy within her, allowing her to free her Enchantix powers, which is only something those who have the Dragon Fire within them can do. Bloom went through a long journey to be reborn from her ashes (her broken self/will-power) and gain more strength". However an Enchantix gained in this way is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturisation powers and can easily lose control. Higher Fairy Levels In the fourth season Miss Faragonda mentions that there are higher level fairy forms which can be earned by fairies having already reached the final form for specific situations, and which provide the fairies with further powersthan Enchantix does. Believix Believix is the first higher level fairy form introduced in Winx Club. It is introduced in season 4 when Miss Faragonda tells the Winx that there exists many higher level forms of fairy power, which can be accessed by Enchantix Fairies. The main power of Believix is to make people open their hearts to good feelings and to make them believe in magic. There are also specific spells to this transformation, as well as three sets of wings, namely the [[Speedix|'Speedix']], which are wings which allow the fairy to fly extremely fast, the Tracix, which allow the fairies to magically connect to places and see the history of these places, and the Zoomix Wings, which allow the fairies to teleport themselves. Believix is earned by a fairy when this fairy convinces someone who does not believe in magic to start believing in it. Its positive power is thus opposite to the negative power of the Wizards of the Black Circle, which is to weaken the fairies by making humans stop believing in them. Sophiex Sophiex is the first of the Gifts of Destiny given to the Winx by the Imperial Fairies. It is the Gift of Wisdom and allows Believix fairies to connect themselves to the powers of nature, and to be in touch with it. It was used when the Winx had to face Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature. Lovix Lovix is the second Gift of Destiny and is the Gift of Courage and allows the Fairies to protect themselves from the cold as well as using the powers of Ice. It was used when the Winx tried to stop Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. Possible Fairy Levels Nymphs Another type of fairies which has been mentioned are the Nymphs, of whom Daphne, Bloom's elder sister, was one. In the first season when Bloom does research at Alfea to find out more about Daphne, she learns that the Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who had consecutively been the Guardians of the Dragon Fire and ruled the destiny of the Magic Dimension since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, the last being Daphne. They were apparently so respected and powerful that they were even represented on a Temple found at Magix, as Bloom told Sky in the ninth episode of the first season. There were also statues, representations and relics of them at the Museum of Magix which could be seen in the episode where Valtor breaks into it to steal the Agador Box. It is unknown if Nymph is a Fairy Level specific to Keepers of the Dragon Fire or a title but since Daphne was shown to be able to fly and cast extremely powerful spells without having wings in flashbacks, it can be speculated to be a Fairy Level. Arcadia's Level When the Winx go to ask for the Water Stars in the third season, they meet Arcadia, who is described by another one of the Keepers of the Water Stars to be the first Fairy to have ever existed in the Magic Dimension. She, as well as the other Keepers of the Water Stars described themselves as being existing since the beginning of the creation of the Magical Universe, and that they were altogether within and out of Time, supposing that Arcadia has always been having the same state and appearance since the beginning of the Universe. However it is unknown if a normal fairy could ever become like her, as it is possible that the ultimate and highest fairy level could be one which would make a normal fairy like Arcadia. It is also possible that no fairy can ever become like Arcadia since, being the first fairy ever she probably does not need any transformation, and the way she appeared in the series is possibly her usual and true appearance. Also, just like the Ethereal Fairies, she is maybe made of pure magic, not of matter (flesh and blood) like normal fairies such as the Winx. Major Fairies of Earth Major Fairies are the Supreme Guardians of Nature on Earth (possibly there are Major Fairies on other planets also). The appearance of the Major Fairies of Earth seems to look like a higher fairy form, since they appear to be stronger that Enchantix level fairies, have no fairy dust pendants/bottles, and have larger and less detailed wings than Enchantix and Believix wings. It is possible that they indeed have reached a higher fairy level, or that it is just a standard fairy level, since their wings usually have the same appearances as their follower fairies' wings, or that all the Earth Fairies gained a higher fairy level transformation which they obtained after having their wings plucked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, which would explain why Morgana's wings are different from all the Major Fairies' wings as she is supposed to have been the last fairy captured by the Wizards and that her wings are still growing again (as Nebula herself said to the Wizards that the wings of fairies may take a lot of time to grow again, but that they indeed end up by growing again), or maybe Morgana is not a Major Fairy like those of whom she is the overlord . Note that the wings of Nebula and of Diana are alike, while those of Aurora and Sibylla are more different, and that Aurora's wings slightly look the wings of the fairies shown fleeing (possibly Warrior Fairies of Domino) in the flashbacks of the destruction of Domino which Bloom saw when her crown was telling her the story of her world's destruction after she went to her planet in Season 1. This could possibly imply that the fairy level of the Major Fairies is one gained by becoming a warrior, which could possibly explain why the wings of Sibylla are even more different than those of the other Major Fairies, since she is bound to remain neutral in whatever circumstance and did not attempt to fight the Wizards of the Black Circle during the Great Fairy Hunt, but instead tried to flee. However, when the first Major Fairy, Diana, came in action, Miss Faragonda told the Winx that their Believix powers are useless and ineffective against Major Fairies and that they would need the Gifts of Destiny to be able to ace the Major Fairies, possibly confirming that the Major Fairies have reached another higher Fairy Level. Ethereal Fairies The Ethereal Fairies appeared in Season 4, when they went to give the Gifts of Destiny to the Winx to help them face the Major Faires of Earth. They presented themselves as magical creatures who are eternal, powerful as well as being pure. When they were first appearing to the Winx, Nabu mentioned their magic as being impenetrable and delicious. it is unknown if a normal fairy can become an Ether Fairy, or if the Ether Fairies are magical beings who have been existing in the same state and with the same appearance since ever they came into existence, as they call themselves as being both eternal and pure, meaning that they had been existing since ever (alike to Arcadia), and that they were probably made of pure magic, not of matter (flesh and blood) like normal fairies such as the Winx. Category:Fairy forms